


Kurapika's Bargain

by GhostWriter24



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A deal with death, A little something I cooked up, A sort of what if scenario, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But that would've been evil of me, But this death is actually reasonable, Explains Kurapika's recklessness, Gen, I originally thought to give him one year, No regard for his safety and life, Resurrection, Technically Kurapika died so...brief character death, not enough time, or the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter24/pseuds/GhostWriter24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the massacre of the Kurta clan, Kurapika dies feeling so much rage that his soul cries out for retribution. Death answers his call and offers to make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurapika's Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short (originally posted on tumblr under the same URL) but I thought it was an interesting little concept. Possible expansion but as it is, I think it goes well on it's own too.

_Little one. Your time has not yet come._

Kurapika Kurta hung suspended weightlessly in a vast sea of inky blackness as a powerful voice spoke from what seemed to be all directions. It was neither feminine nor masculine - more like a mixture of the two - and those few words set fire to every nerve and cell inside the boy’s body and he opened his mouth to cry out from the pain however no sound came.

However, somehow, Kurapika managed to find the strength to speak.

“Where am I? Who are you?” He questioned quietly, unable to make his voice sound any louder.

_When the time comes for you to know, you will understand._

“That’s not an awful lot to go on.” He replied bitterly.

Thoughts were nonexistent. All manner of time seemed unreal and Kurapika couldn’t begin to wonder where this void of pitch darkness way or how long he had been there. Had there been anything before this blackness? What happened to him? Who was speaking to him and why were they saying such cryptic phrases.

“What do you mean it’s not my time? Time for what?”

The voice didn’t respond immediately, instead Kurapika felt a strange, warm heat slither through him before his body began to shiver from unknown cold.

_I see. How painful for you._ The voice finally spoke again, ignoring the boy’s previous questions, _I see that you have so many dreams to live. However, I also see unbearable agony inside you. Your soul is crying out in rage and your spirit is unable to rest in peace. Not yet, anyway._

Those words chilled Kurapika to the bone.

“Am I dead?”

No words came to him, however the overall aura of this strange place was answer enough.

_I will give you a choice, young one. Should you so desire, I will restore you to the life you had lived before and I will give back your remaining years that had been taken from you. Or, should you decide that life after that massacre is too painful to endure, I shall invite you in to paradise and give you the lasting peace you deserve. Which will you choose?_

_“_ I don’t understand. What happened to me? How did I die? Why would you give me such a choice? Why me?”

Without having to be told, a flood of images flashed behind Kurapika’s closed eyelids. Images of such monstrous, excruciating pain and grief as he watched his clansmen slaughtered one-by-one. The rage that flowed through Kurapika’s body as the fourteen people responsible for killing his people turned on him and the agony of his body being torn apart by the hulking giant of a man with piercings all over his face and elongated earlobes shot a barrage of bullets at him through holes in his fingers. The unrest and outrage that flowed through his veins thick and dreadful before the inky coldness of death overwhelmed him.

The images faded and all that remained was the blanket of crimson that shone bright from out of the black void and the rage that persisted through his body.

“Let me go back.” There was no way that Kurapika could rest peacefully without feeling the retribution of avenging his clansmen...his best friend who was so helpless with his bad eyes and gentle disposition...his mother and father who had never harmed a hair on another living being.

_I see. However, there is one thing you need to keep in mind._

“Anything. I don’t care what it costs. I want those bastards in the ground.”

_Very well, young one. I will give you back your life. The price; in five years you must deliver to me the souls of you murderers. If you cannot get your revenge in that time I will have no choice but to drag you back to death myself._

_Five years..._ “I understand. Return me now.”

_So be it._

* * *

 

Kurapika came awake with a mighty gasp as his oxygen-starved lungs burned viciously. His chest pumped ferociously as he gulped in giant peals of air. He dipped his head back and screamed out in pain as his body felt like it was lying in a pool of molten lava from the agony of his wounds. However, as he lay waiting for his previously post-mortem body to full working order, Kurapika could feel the bullet wounds all along his body close rapidly until nothing but faint tingles and the numerous scars littering his fragile, young body were the only indication that he had ever been bombarded with gunfire.

He couldn’t tell how long he lay there on the ground near the corpses of his murdered clansmen. Finally he won the strength to sit up, albeit weakly. His eyes scanned the remnants of his people with a heavy heart however his mourning was short lived when he discovered that those bastards not only killed his clansmen in cold blood, but they also desecrated their bodies by stealing their signature crimson eyes like macabre trophies.

Forcing himself up to his feet, the young Kurapika set about digging the graves to properly lay his people to rest all the while solidifying two resolves he had in life. The first is to honor his part of the bargain with Death - whom Kurapika was certain had met him in the dark void of nothingness upon hearing the cries of vengeance his soul emitted. The second promise he made to the memories of his clan. He would track done every set of Kurta eyes he possibly could and release their souls to their eternal rest.

He took two days to finish laying his clansmen to rest before he said his farewell. This would be the last time he set foot in this forest village until he was finished with his mission or, should he somehow fail to make good on his bargain, he would return to die here with his people.

Five years may seem like a lot of time however if Kurapika wasn’t careful, those years would go by in a heartbeat. He needed to come up with a strategy on how to go about honoring his oath. His first order of business is to find out who had been responsible for the massacre of his people. From there, Kurapika would plan accordingly. He would do whatever is necessary, even if it were life-threatening, to avenge his clan. After all, after dying once Kurapika could say he did not fear that at all. His only fear was that, in time, perhaps his rage might lessen and weaken his resolve.


End file.
